Angel
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: A mysterious girl named Angel arrives to the manor on a rainy night. Sebastian seems intrigued by the girl, who eerily looks like Ciel, but will a secret this girl is keeping keep them apart forever?SebbastianXOC
1. His Butler, Sparring

I do not own Black Butler!

It was a dark stormy night at Phantomhive Manor. Ciel sat in the living room reading the daily paper, while Sebastian dusted the many figurines that decorated the mantle. The storm had been raging on ever since the afternoon. Both Ciel and Sebastian were shocked when they heard a knock at the door. Sebastian stopped his dusting and went to answer it. When he opened the large wooden front door, he was surprised to see a young woman of about 15 standing behind it. From her very expensive looking purple silk dress, with white ruffles and black ribbon, she was a noblewoman. He was even more surprised to see suitcases next to her, and a lot of them.

"You must be Sebastian," The girl stated.

"I am," Sebastian replied with a bow, "Welcome to Phantomhive Manor."

"Thank you."

Ciel came walking in from the other room.

"Who is it Sebastian," Ciel slowly asked as he gazed at the girl.

"Hello Ciel," The girl replied happily, but in a low voice.

"Hello Angel," Ciel greeted.

Angel ran through the door and hugged Ciel, who did the same. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

"I'm so glad I got here," Angel stated, "I am staying this time Ciel, permanently."

"That's great," Ciel exclaimed, "Sebastian here will take your bags to your old room."

Sebastian went out, gathered her bags, and began to walk up the stairs, followed by Angel. As they walked along the dimly lit corridor, Sebastian observed Angel. She had so many characteristics that were similar to Ciel. They both had pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and regal look. However, unlike Ciel, Angel had long curly white hair that came down to her waist. After a few minutes of walking, Sebastian finally found the room that Ciel was talking about. The door was large with a rose engraved on it. He opened it and they both walked in. Sebastian set Angel's bags near the dresser.

"I shall unpack your bags for you in the morning miss," Sebastian stated, "If you need me, I will be just down the hall."

"Thank you," Angel replied.

Sebastian bowed before exiting. He walked back to Ciel's chamber and walked in without knocking. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a look of utter shock. He quickly corrected his expression and went back to reading.

"What do you want Sebastian," Ciel asked.

"Who is she," Sebastian asked in reply.

"I thought I told you," Ciel stated, "She's my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Angel Phantomhive, my older sister."

"Where has she been all these years?"

"With her master."

"Master?"

"She was sold, like I was supposed to be. I couldn't save her."

"You never mentioned her. What's she doing back here?"

"Well, probably because her master died and she decided to come reunite with her brother."

"Sorry to intrude upon you young master."

Sebastian bowed before he exited. He stayed the rest of the night in the darkened library. The only light was that of a small fire burning in the fireplace. Sebastian took a book off the shelf and went over to the fire so he could read it. The book was an old photo album. He thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. A picture of Angel and Ciel was on the page. He thumbed through all the pages. He was surprised because most of the pictures were of Ciel. Very few had Angel in them.

"What happened to you my dear," Sebastian asked himself.

The next morning, Angel awoke to the sound of the curtains rustling in her window. As she sat up, she saw Sebastian opening her windows. He turned and bowed to her.

"Good morning Miss Angel," Sebastian greeted, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did," Angel replied, "Please don't call me Miss. Just call me Angel."

"Very well, Angel. Shall I unpack your belongings?"

"No, I'll do that later. Where is Ciel?"

"I believe the young master is in the main sitting room."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and left the room, leaving Angel alone. After she had unpacked and gotten dressed, in a dark blue dress, she went to the main sitting room to see Ciel. When she got there, she saw Ciel reading the newspaper. Ciel quickly got up and ran to her.

"I'm glad you're here," Ciel stated, "I was just about to fetch you."

"Oh, really," Angel replied, "Why?"

"I want you to come and watch this."

Ciel took Angel's hand and lead her out to the back patio. When they arrived, Sebastian and another man were on the back lawn. Ciel and Angel sat at a large wooden table. Ciel nodded to the other man and him and Sebastian began to have a battle. As the two dueled, Ciel leaned over to Angel.

"I have been searching for someone who can beat Sebastian in a battle," Ciel stated, "but so far no one has."

As he said that, Sebastian won the battle and began to walk over to them. Angel stood up and smiled at Ciel.

"Why didn't you say so," Angel asked, "I can beat him."

She jumped down onto the back lawn. She ripped away the skirt of her dress to reveal black riding pants, with knee high black boots. Her dark blue top remained. Ciel looked at her with utter shock and so did Sebastian. Ciel smiled a cunning smile. Angel began her attacks on Sebastian. He blocked most of them, but Angel got one good kick to his stomach in.

"I must warn you," Angel explained, "I trained in many forms of martial arts over my absent years here. So, don't go easy on me."

"I won't," Sebastian replied as he recovered from the kick.

He unleashed a set of furious attacks upon Angel, but she blocked them all. Now it was her turn. Sebastian looked exhausted, so Angel used that against him. She did a deadly combo of quick, sharp, fast attacks. Sebastian couldn't block them all. He began to lose his balance, when Angel grabbed his shirt.

"I think I win," Angel replied as she balanced Sebastian and then turned to Ciel.

Ciel was standing up and clapping. Angel began to walk over to him. Sebastian merely stood there and watched her.

"_How could she beat me_," Sebastian asked himself, "_no one has ever beaten me! Who are you Angel Phantomhive?_"

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and Angel. He bowed to Angel.

"Your skills are truly extraordinary," Sebastian complimented.

"Thank you," Angel replied, "Sorry if I hurt you."

"You were marvelous Angel," Ciel shouted, "That was incredible."

"Thanks Ciel," She stated, "I think I'll go in the library now."

Angel walked away from them hurriedly. Sebastian looked at Ciel. The two were shocked at how Angel was reacting.

"How did she beat me," Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Ciel replied, "She's always been a good fighter, but never that good. You were going easy on her though."

"That's the problem. I didn't go easy on her."

"What do you mean? Of course you did."

"No, I treated her like any other opponent. I didn't slow down for her."

"There has to be a logical explanation."

"I shall go talk to her sir."

Sebastian walked back into the house. He went directly to the library. However, when he got there, Angel wasn't there. He went upstairs to her room. She wasn't there either. He went into three other rooms before he found her sitting in the living room. Angel stood when she saw him.

"Miss, I wanted to ask you why you left in such a hurry," Sebastian stated.

"Sorry about that," Angel apologized, "I don't know why I did."

"Now I must ask you, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay."

"Of course."

Angel began to walk out the room, but her foot caught the carpet. She began to fall. Sebastian stepped over and caught her. She landed safely in his chest. She quickly got out of his arms and walked away.

"_What's wrong with you Angel_," Angel thought, "_Using your fighting skills on Sebastian! You can't fall for him! No way! It just wouldn't work._"


	2. His Butler, Defending His Masters

Some weeks had passed and Sebastian, Angel, and Ciel were all going to the townhouse in London. They had gone there to enjoy the lovely summer weather. However, there was another reason for them going. There had been a murder not far from their townhouse. The victim was a prostitute. It was the duty of the Phantomhive's to bring this murderer to justice. They arrived at the town house. The three of them entered the townhouse, only to find it trashed.

"Where is that tea," They heard a voice say from the kitchen.

The three of them ran into the kitchen to find their aunt, Madame Red, her friend, Lau, and her butler, Grell in the kitchen searching for tea.

"Tea's in the cabinet to your left," Ciel stated.

"CIEL," Madame Red exclaimed as she ran and hugged Ciel, "It's been so long since we've seen each other. Oh, who's this?"

Madame Red released Ciel and walked over to Angel. She circled her and then came back to her front. Angel smiled.

"You don't remember me," Angel asked.

"Of course I do," Madame Red cried as she hugged Angel, "Angel, I thought I'd never see my darling niece again."

"It's good to see you too," Angel replied.

"Please Madame Red, we would like to have a talk with you about the string of murders that have recently occurred," Ciel stated.

"I have heard about them, but I know very little about them," Madame Red replied.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to an old friend," Angel smiled.

Later that day, Angel, Ciel, Madame Red, Sebastian, Lau, and Grell had gone to a poorer part of London. They were entering an undertaker's shop. AS they did, the Undertaker popped out of a closed coffin and frightened most of them. Ciel, Angel and Sebastian merely looked at him.

"Welcome young Earl," The Undertaker greeted, "Have you come to try out the coffin I've made for you."

"Not today," Ciel replied.

"Ah, the very young Earless Phantomhive has returned," The Undertaker stated as he circled Angel.

"We have come here to gather information about Jack the Ripper," Angel replied, "We heard his victims had come here to get fixed."

"Ah yes, I may know something," The Undertaker smiled, "but first I want payment."

"How much," Lau asked.

"I don't want the bloody Queen's money," The Undertaker snapped.

He began to approach Angel and Ciel again. He looked Ciel in the eyes. Then He looked at Angel, and quickly went behind her. Angel didn't move. The Undertaker put his hands on her shoulders. His hands were as cold as death.

"Then what do you want," Madame Red asked.

"Laughter," The Undertaker replied in an extremely high pitched voice as he went back to the middle of the room, "I do believe it is the Earl's turn."

Ciel didn't say a word. Madame Red and Lau both tried to humor him, but it didn't work. Finally, Sebastian stepped up. The Undertaker began to smile.

"Is it now the butler's turn," The Undertaker asked.

"Indeed," Sebastian replied.

He turned to the others.

"Please wait outside until I call you back in," Sebastian stated, "and please do not enter before then."

The others walked out of the shop and waited. It was silent for a few minutes, but then there were loud smashes and crashes. Everything fell silent. Sebastian stepped out and motioned for them to enter.

Later that night, at the Viscount Druite's mansion, they gathered. The Undertaker had told them all they needed to know. Sebastian had made a list of people who fit the description of the murderer. The Viscount was involved with mystical organizations. So the group decided to go to the party he was holding tonight. Madame Red stopped them before they got near the mansion.

"Okay, here's our cover," Madame Red explained, "Lau is my foreign friend . . ."

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Ciel stated, for he was dressed in a bright pink and white corseted dress.

"Hush," Madame Red replied, "now, Ciel and Angel are my darling nieces, Grell is our butler, and Sebastian is Angel's fiancée."

"Splendid, now lets split up and search for the Viscount," Angel stated.

They split up into their groups and entered the crowded ball room. Angel kept her hand in Sebastian's hand, since they were supposed to be engaged. Suddenly, Angel spotted the Viscount. He was all the way across the ball room. Sebastian leaned over to Angel.

"There he is," Sebastian whispered, "now we just have to get over there."

Sebastian's red eyes began to glow. He took Angel's hand and put his other hand on her hip. She smiled, for she knew what his plan was. The two of them began to waltz over to the Viscount. Finally, they reached him. Sebastian left to find Ciel, leaving Angel alone.

"That was marvelous my dear," The Viscount stated as he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," Angel replied, with a curtsy while wiping her hand off.

"Who are you here with?"

"Aunt Angelina. If you don't mind me asking, are you the Viscount?"

"Indeed, my little dove."

The Viscount walked over to her and put his hand on her waist.

"How I tire of this," Angel pouted.

"Well then, may I help you find something more interesting to occupy this time," The Viscount suggested as he dance his fingers farther down her hip.

"_I swear before this is over I'm going to kill this creep_," Angel thought.

"I would like to show you something."

"Of course."

The Viscount stretched out his hand. Angel didn't hesitate to put her hand in his. He led her to a nearby door. The both of them turned when they heard the crowd make a ruckus. Angel saw Sebastian, who was wearing a mask, standing near a cabinet, holding swords. He entered the cabinet, after he had handed Lau the swords. Lau shoved the first sword straight through the top of the cabinet, aimed right for Sebastian's head.

"_Ow, I hope you know what you're doing_," Angel thought.

"Right through here, my dove," The Viscount stated, snapping Angel out of her thought.

She entered the room, which was dimly lit by candles. The door behind her shut. She began to smell a sweet smell. Incense? However, it was a form of sleeping gas. Angel struggled to hold onto her consciousness. She leaned against the wall, her eyes getting heavier.

"Sebastian," Angel whispered, as she slid down the wall.

In her last moments of consciousness, she saw the Viscount.

"You've flown right into my trap," The Viscount stated, "my little dove."

Angel fell unconscious.

Back in the ballroom, Ciel and Sebastian had reunited.

"Where's Angel," Ciel asked.

"Oh no," Sebastian stated, "the Viscount must have gotten her."

"Listen to me Sebastian, I order you to protect my sister with your life."

"Yes, my lord."

In another part of the mansion, Angel was waking up. However, all she could see was darkness. She was blindfolded, bound, and in a cage. She could hear the Viscount auctioning her off and others in the audience. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. The ropes binding her were ripped off. She lifted the blindfold to see Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Angel cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You came for me."

"Of course," Sebastian replied, "but we must hurry. Scotland Yard is on their way and I don't think they'll be too happy if they see us here."

The cold night air was damp as Ciel, Angel, and Sebastian stood outside the old house. This house belonged to, who they believed would be, the Ripper's next victim. They had stopped the Viscount's black marketing of women, but he was not the Ripper. AS they stood there, Ciel and Angel shivered from the cold.

"As soon as he comes, we'll get him," Ciel stated, "Right Angel?"

Ciel turned, but he could not see his sister. He turned back to face Sebastian.

"Sebastian, where's Angel," Ciel asked.

"She should be next to you," Sebastian replied.

The two of them looked at the house. Angel, who was now inside the house, stood in the center of the room. With any luck, her plan would work. She heard the door open and close slowly. The sound of clicking heels against the wooden floor echoed off the barren walls. Angel gathered all her courage and turned around to face the intruder.

"I've got you," Angel stated.

"I believe it is I who has you," The man replied.

"I knew it was you," Angel grinned, "Grell Sutcliffe."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Grell replied, "you have it all wrong; I thought you were the Ripper."

"Then why do you have that knife in your hand," Angel asked.

"To protect myself against the Ripper."

"That's the worst lie, if ever I heard one."

"I guess there is no fooling you. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

Grell began to approach Angel, the knife in his hand gleaming in the moonlight. Angel backed away from him as slowly as he approached her. Angel glanced over at the door and then back at Grell. She made a desperate dash for the door, but Grell grabbed her hand with his free one. Angel let out a cry.

"Leaving so soon my dear Angel," Grell smiled.

"LET ME GO," Angel shouted as she successfully disabled Grell's hand that had the knife in it.

Angel then pulled her hand from his grip and ran for the door. Just as she was about to open it, Ciel and Sebastian ran in. She ran over to them and turned to face Grell

"So it was you," Sebastian stated, "I knew it had to be you. You were a terrible, talentless butler."

"Talentless," Grell whimpered, "PERFECT! You see I am an actress. Hearing you say that, just gives me butterflies inside."

Grell untied the red ribbon that held his long brown hair back in a ponytail. He took a brush out of his pocket. As he brushed his hair with a single stroke, it turned from black to cherry red. His teeth grew shark-like.

"That's not all," Angel stated, trying to keep her fear in check, "You were not in this alone. Was he . . ."

As Angel said that a figure walked out from the shadows.

"Madame Red," Angel finished.

"How long did it take for you to figure it out," Madame Red asked.

"Not that long actually," Ciel replied, "What I want to know is why?"

"you wouldn't understand," Madame Red snapped.

Grell lunged toward Ciel with a chainsaw. Angel jumped in front of him to protect him, and Sebastian jumped in front of her. He caught the chainsaw with his bare hands. Sebastian was thrown back by Grell.

"What are you," Angel asked.

"I am a Shinigami," Grell replied, "and now it is my turn to ask a question. Who are you exactly?"

"What do you mean," Angel asked as she kept her guard up.

"Ever since you came back I have noticed a white aura around you," Grell explained, "you see no ordinary human has a white aura. The white aura that surrounds you means that you are unique. So I ask again, who are you?"

"Well, since you asked so politely, I shall show you my true power. Although I am surprised by your question."

"And why is that?"

"Because my name gives it away. Angel."

At the utterance of her name, the back of Angel's dress ripped as large white wings grew from her back. With one large flap, she rose into the air. Grell merely smiled at her transformation. The two of them proceeded outside. Grell revved his chainsaw.

"This should be amusing," Grell chuckled, "A Shinigami fighting a girl who possesses the wings of an angel. How amusing."

"You dare not fight her," Sebastian stated as he ran out of the building.

"So you want to fight me Sebby-chan," Grell chuckled, "I wonder why that is."

"She is my master's sister; therefore she is my master as well. A butler must always defend his master. Plus, I'm one hell of a butler."

"Well, then let us see who is the better fighter."

The two men clashed in a blinding fury of chainsaw and waistcoats. Angel ran over to Ciel who was still in shock. As she did, she saw Madame Red pull out a knife from her sleeve. Angel extended her wing in front of Ciel to block the blade. It pierced her wing, but Angel showed no emotion at all. Madame Red retracted the blade and Angel covered the wound with her hand. Some of the white feathers were now red with blood. She looked up into the furious eyes of Madame Red with her saddened ones. Madame Red's expression changed from fury to sadness. She dropped the knife and backed away from Ciel and Angel. Sebastian came up behind her.

"Sebastian leave her alone," Ciel shouted.

"What are you waiting for," Grell shouted, "just kill the brats already."

"I can't, they are the like my children," Madame Red cried, "I will not kill innocent children!"

Before Angel could react, Grell killed Madame Red. Angel and Ciel stood in shock as Grell stood over her body.

"I thought you were like me," Grell scoffed, "I guess I was wrong."

He began to walk away. Angel charged at him, but he turned around to dodge her. Angel now took over Sebastian's fight. The two of them flew to the rooftops of nearby buildings. Grell smiled as he attacked Angel, who was successfully dodging all of his attacks. She took off her coat and managed to get it jammed in his chainsaw. She finally kicked Grell to the ground. She landed near him and stood over him as he lay on the ground.

"Now, can't we settle this like civilized people," Grell asked, in a whimpering voice.

"You killed one of the people I loved," Angel replied, with almost a chuckle, "and you wounded another. Do you think I would let you go that easily?"

"Yes?"

"NO! This time I will not hold back my temper, you shall pay Grell Sutcliffe."

Angel drew the sword which had been by her side the entire night. As she raised the glowing blade, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Someone had used an extension device with an automated gripping hand and grabbed the blade of her sword. She turned to see a man, dressed in an all-black suit, standing on the rooftop above them. He jumped down and walked over to Angel and Grell.

"Please miss, I would prefer to handle the punishment of Grell Sutcliffe myself," The man stated as he retracted his weapon.

"Who are you," Angel asked as she sheathed her sword.

"I am William T. Spears," William replied, "I am the head of the Shinigami dispatch. I am sorry for any trouble Grell has caused you."

"Just take him away with you and make sure he never bothers me or anyone I know again."

"Right, and your secret is safe with me."

William bowed, keeping his eyes on Angel, and then continued to walk away, pulling Grell by his long red hair with him. Angel just sat there in shock.

"What secret is he talking about," Angel asked herself.


	3. His Butler, a Puppeteer

Chapter three- That Butler, A Puppeteer

It was December 12th in London. All of the inhabitants had gathered on the frozen Thames for the large market that was also there. Ciel and Sebastian walked around the market observing all of the different shops. Well, they were actually looking for Angel, who had run away as soon as they had gotten there. Finally in the middle of the market, where a large ice skating area had been created, they spotted Angel skating. Sebastian was intrigued by her movements, which were as graceful as a swan. The thing he admired most about her was her smile, which was so innocent. Finally, after a while of skating she spotted Ciel and Sebastian. She skated over to a nearby bench and took off her skates and put back on her boots. She walked back over to them.

"So this is where you were," Ciel stated, quiet amused.

"Sorry Ciel," Angel replied, "I just wanted to go skating like we used to when we were little."

"I wasn't scorning you. Now come on we need to leave."

Just as the two of them turned around they ran into Aberlaine.

"Earl Phantomhive," Aberlaine asked.

"If it isn't Aberlaine," Ciel replied, "I take it that the yard has no cases to be working on then?"

"Actually I am here on a case right now."

"Oh really, well I hope you enjoy it."

Ciel, Angel, and Sebastian turned the other way and began to walk away. Aberlaine ran after them.

"Wait, Wait," he shouted as he extended his hand to grab Ciel.

Angel, out of instinct, drew on of her swords and swatted his hand away with the flat side of her blade. She gave him an icy glare as she turned to face the surprised Aberlaine.

"Just who do you think you are," Angel asked, as she sheathed her sword, "reaching upon the Earl Phantomhive as so?"

"I am inspector Aberlaine of Scotland Yard," Aberlaine replied, "and who do you think you are?"

"Funny you should ask. I am the Earless Angel Phantomhive, Ciel's older sister."

"huh?"

"Why don't you join me and my brother for some tea and tell us what this case you are working on is about."

The four of them went to a nearby tent and sat down to have some tea and biscuits. As Angel picked up a cup of tea, she glanced over at Aberlaine.

"So tell what exactly is this case you are working on," Angel asked.

"It concerns something that was stolen," Aberlaine replied.

"That is not too specific," Ciel stated.

"The item is connected to the disappearances of several young girls," Aberlaine explained, "we need it back."

"Well, tell us what it is," Ciel replied.

"I might get fired for this, but it was a shard of hope ring," Aberlaine stated.

"Then it's settled," Angel stated as she stood up from the table, "By the title of our family, my brother and I shall take on this case."

"I never said that you two could take the case!"

"Face it, Mr. Aberlaine; this investigation is way over your head." Angel smiled a devious smile. "I can assure you, my brother and I shall take good care not to mess it up."

London the next night, Angel was walking around the small winding streets searching for an open shop. She wanted to get a gift for Ciel's birthday. It was odd though. Lizzie had come by the manor earlier that day to give Ciel a gift, but she instead gave it Angel. Angel wore the dark blue diamond ring on her finger. As she walked by a certain alleyway, she began to hear a lovely, familiar song. She followed the song and hummed with it. She followed it to a small doll shop down a certain alley. She looked at all the pretty dolls that lined the window. A bell above the door rang as she entered the shop. She looked around the small shop. As she did, a man walked up behind her.

"Can I help you," The man asked.

"Yes, I was looking for a present for my brother," Angel replied, "Are you the owner of this shop?"

"Yes, I am Drocell Cainz."

"Well, Mr. Cainz, can you help me?"

"I believe I can." Drocell walked closer to Angel. He looked down at her with his doll like eyes. "Do you know what you are looking for?"

"I am looking for something unique."

"I think I know what you can give him." Drocell placed his hand on Angel's cheek. "I shall make a doll of you. You certainly are lovely enough to make a doll of."

The clock struck ten. As it did that, it began to play the song Angel had heard earlier. However, the song seemed more hypnotic. The next thing Angel saw was darkness.

Back on the street, Ciel was wondering around. Well, he was technically looking for Angel. She had left the mansion, and had been gone for quite some time. He was genuinely worried about her. As he walked down an unknown alleyway, he ran into the last person he wanted to see, Grell.

"Ah, I thought if I found you I would be able to see Sebas-chan again," Grell pouted as he jumped down off the roof he was standing on to where Ciel was, "What's a brat like you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for Angel," Ciel replied.

"Is she ok?"

"If I had found her, I would know! So, I don't know."

"I think I will lend you a hand. If I do, maybe I'll get to see Sebas-chan again. Plus, your sister and I are good friends."

"No you're not!"

Ciel stormed away from Grell, who followed him. When the two of them reached the end of the alleyway, they came upon a small doll shop. Something caught Ciel's eye, so he ran up to the window. In the window was a doll identical to Angel. He ran into the shop and began to look around. Finally, Grell picked up a ribbon off the ground.

"Is this a clue," Grell asked.

"This is ribbon Angel wore her hair up in today," Ciel replied as he snatched the ribbon from Grell's hand, "That means that Angel has been taken."

After some time, Grell and Ciel found a large, castle like building. The two entered the building, cautiously. As soon as they walked through the door, they spotted what appeared to be a life size doll of a young girl. Ciel recognized the girl as one of the ones that were kidnapped. The head of the doll lifted and looked directly at Ciel. It reached out its hand and grabbed Ciel by the throat.

"G-Grell," Ciel gasped, as he tried to breath, "Do something."

"Alright," Grell shouted as he jumped down from the chandelier on the ceiling, holding a pair of scissors in each hand.

He literally cut the girl so that she was incapacitated. Ciel knelt down beside to see the clay pouring from the cut to her neck. He then turned and saw that standing in the doorway was Drocell.

"Oh my, she wasn't very strong," Drocell stated, "It looks like they need to be stronger."

"Who are you," Ciel shouted.

"Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel my fair lady."

As Drocell faded into the darkness, more dolls came out. Grell charged at them, ready to cut them to ribbons. However, as soon as he had cut one, he saw that they were made of metal. As he retreated backwards, Ciel ran forward past the dolls and down a corridor. He soon arrived in a large open room.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Drocell said as he sat on the second floor balcony of the room, "You are beautiful like your sister."

"What have you done to Angel," Ciel shouted.

"Hmm, let's see, clay is too porous, but steel is to stiff. I know… Make it out of silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Make it out of silver and gold, my fair lady."

Ciel ran out of that room and down a longer corridor. Along the way he could voices singing the exact same thing Drocell had sang. He finally came upon a room and slammed the door shut.


	4. His Butler, a Puppeteer part 2

Chapter 4- That Butler, a Puppeteer Part 2

Ciel stood with his back against the door panting. He glanced up and what he saw in the window, he couldn't believe. Sebastian was sitting in the open window, smiling at Ciel. He jumped down and walked over to Ciel's side.

"I take it you have not found Angel yet," Sebastian asked.

"Does it look like I have," Ciel barked, "If she's not in here, then she must be in the other tower."

Just as Ciel said that the door burst open and the dolls began to file in. Ciel backed up as Sebastian stepped in front of him. He looked at the dolls. He knew that the dolls were controlled by the song that Drocell sung, so he tried to sing it as well. However, the dolls did not respond. As he took up a fighting stance, the room was filled with the beautiful singing of a girl.

"_Spin around iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel_," The girl sang, "_Spin around iron and steel, my fair lady_."

The dolls responded to her song and froze in place. As the girl kept singing the same line, the dolls' heads began to tilt. Eventually they broke off. Ciel and Sebastian stood there, wondering what had happened.

"That was Angel's singing voice," Ciel stated, "We have to hurry!"

"Well then, shall we make our way to the other tower?"

Ciel merely glared at Sebastian. Sebastian picked him up and then jumped out of the window. When they were safe on the ground, they began to run toward the other tower. However, they were cut short when they ran into Grell.

"I cannot believe you left me like that," Grell shouted.

"Shall I exterminate him my lord," Sebastian asked.

"No, I have employed him to help us rescue Angel," Ciel replied.

The group of three ran to the door of the tower. Sebastian approached the door and placed his left hand over the lock. The door glowed with an eerie purple glow and then opened. They then began to run up the stairs. As soon as they reached the end of the stairs, they entered a dimly lit room. At the far side was Angel, sitting in a chair. Ciel ran over to her.

"Angel, are you okay," Ciel asked.

"Ciel," Angel said as she looked up at Ciel, "I'm sorry…"

"Come on, we're getting you out of here."

Angel was lifted into the air. An ax on the other side of the room flew into her hand. Angel looked at Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell.

"You guys have to cut the wires," Angel shouted as she swung the ax toward Sebastian.

"I can't see any wires," Grell replied.

"_I guess I have to make them visible_."

Angel spread her wings and flapped them so that whoever was controlling the strings would lose control for a few seconds. When she did that, she then took her free hand and grabbed the wire that held her right hand. She held the invisible wire tighter and tighter until the wire sliced her hand. The blood from the wound dyed the wire red as it ran down it.

"I see it now," Grell shouted as he cut the wire with his scissors.

He then cut the other wires that held Angel up. Angel fell to the floor. Sebastian and Ciel ran to her side. However, they did not make it because Drocell, who was above them, entwined them and Grell in wire.

"It seems that this doll was a failure as well," Drocell stated.

He tightened the wire around them. Angel, who had been forgotten on the floor, stood up and grabbed the swords that were at her side. With these swords, she cut Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel down. She threw the other one at Drocell, piercing his chest cavity. He fell to the floor, but did not die. Instead he stood up, and began to walk out of the room, his stuffing falling out with every step. When he reached the door Drocell stopped moving. Angel stood over him and removed her sword. She then turned to Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell.

"Shall we take our leave now," Angel asked as she collapsed.

Sebastian ran over to her and picked her up. Just by touching her forehead with his gloved hand he could tell that she was burning up.


	5. That Butler, Curious

Chapter 5- His Butler, Curious

Author's note: This chapter is really short and kind of fluffy, so sorry if it sucks. This is just to avoid any confusion about Angel.

After the Drocell incident, Angel, Ciel, and Sebastian had returned to the manor in the countryside. One day, as Sebastian was walking around the manor, doing his daily chores, he got the silliest thought in his head.

"_Is Angel, truly just as her name implies_," Sebastian thought.

He had to find out, not like he cared or anything. He walked around the entire manor, but did not find Angel anywhere. So instead of asking Angel herself, he decided to ask Ciel. He walked into the young master's study.

"What is it Sebastian," Ciel asked as he continued to work on a pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Young master, may I ask you a question about Angel," Sebastian asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Is she the real Angel Phantomhive?"

"Of course she is!"

"You must have misunderstood my question. I mean, is she truly just the angel of your sister."

"How should I know? Why don't you ask her, she should be able to tell you."

Sebastian exited the study and searched the entire manor, again. After yet another unsuccessful attempt to find Angel, he decided to check the back garden. Sure enough, Angel was out there, her large white wings spread out absorbing the sun's rays. Sebastian cleared his throat, which caught Angel's attention.

"Yes, Sebastian," Angel asked, a cheerful smile spread across her face.

"May I ask you a question," Sebastian asked, "besides that fact of why you are out of bed when you are still sick."

"Of course and sorry about that. I just wanted some fresh air."

"Are you just the angel of Angel Phantomhive?"

"That is an odd question. No, I am not a true angel from heaven."

"But I heard William tell you that your secret was safe with him."

"The secret was not that I am a true angel. The secret was as to how I acquired my wings without being an angel."

"Well…."

"Trust me Sebastian, it's a long story. A long, painful story that I do not wish to discuss at the moment. Now excuse me Sebastian, I think I will go lie down."

Angel walked past him and back into the manor. Sebastian merely stood there, pondering Angel's response.

"_Not an angel_," Sebastian thought, "_For some reason I do not believe her, yet I sense no falseness in her statement. If she is not a true angel, and only has the wings, then why does she have that white aura around her? I must find out the truth about her. You are the most interesting girl I have ever encountered, Angel Phantomhive_."

A.N.: PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY WITH THIS ME! I just had to clear up some confusion about my character. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please do leave me some form of feedback. I want to know how I can make the story more interesting for the readers.


	6. That Butler, At the Opera

Chapter 6- His Butler, At the Opera

The manor was completely silent. Angel sat up in her bed, having just woken up from a peaceful night's sleep. Sebastian sat by her bed, pouring her a cup of tea. As he handed it to her, Angel noticed a letter on the tray.

"Is that letter for my brother," Angel asked, a curious tone overtaking her usually steady voice.

"Yes it is, my lady," Sebastian replied.

"Give it to me." If it was anything like the letter's her father use to receive, she had to see it before Ciel did. Whether he liked it or not, she wanted to help him.

"As you wish."

Sebastian handed Angel the envelope which was sealed with a red wax seal. She opened it to reveal a letter. She quickly read the letter and then placed in back in the envelope. She handed it back to Sebastian, who put it back on the tray.

"Is there anything else you need my lady," Sebastian asked.

"Actually, I need you to pack me a bag for when my brother goes to Paris," Angel replied, as she quickly jumped out of bed.

"Yes, my lady."

Ciel reluctantly walked behind Angel, who was forcing him to come to an opera house in Paris. He did not know what was so important about this one opera house, but Angel seemed to know the owners. As soon as they approached the front door, they were met by a woman storming out. Angel continued to walk in, only to be confronted by the owners of the opera house themselves.

"Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin," Angel greeted, "What's wrong?"

"Well, Carlotta has left and now we don't have a soprano for tonight's performance," Andre replied.

"Why didn't you just say so, I'll do it," Angel stated.

"You were always our lifesaver when Carlotta left and we needed an excellent soprano to fill in," Firmin complimented.

"No problem, I've already preformed Hannibal, so no need to worry."

That night as Angel got onto the stage for her big aria in the third act, Ciel and Sebastian took their seats in box five. They had only missed the first part of it.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the ways thing might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you_

Up in the box, Sebastian stood up and left his seat. He walked out of the box and began to walk toward the front part of the Opera house. As he was walking that way, another man, dressed in all black was walking toward the backstage area.

_Long ago_

_It seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her_

The act was over and Angel was backstage. However, she did not stay with all of the other people. She instead took a back way to a deep part of the opera. There she sat on the floor. She heard a voice from a distant call her name. She turned around.

"Angel," Sebastian called as he approached.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here," Angel asked.

"Well, I was looking for you. Ciel wanted to take you out to celebrate your excellent performance."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I would rather go back to my dressing room and rest. I'm sure Ciel will understand."

Angel walked back to her dressing room. As she did, she locked her door. She dressed in a night gown and sat in front of her mirror. As she did she heard a voice singing to her behind the wall.

_I am your angel of music _

_Come to your angel of music_

Angel stood up from where she sat and approached the mirror in her room. AS she did it slid open to reveal a long path leading down into the lower levels of the opera house. A man dressed in all black, wearing a white mask that covered half of his face now stood before her. He had his hand extended out and she laid her hand in his. He began to lead her down a long hallway lined with candles.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

He then began to lead her down a flight of stairs.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_

Meanwhile, in the office of the Opera house, Firmin and Andre sat at their desks. They raised their heads as soon as they heard Ciel and Sebastian enter the room. Ciel strolled over to Andre's desk. He looked up upon the white haired man.

"I take it you are Monsieur Andre," Ciel asked.

"I am," Andre replied, "and you are?"

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel answered, "and this is my butler Sebastian. We just came here to inquire about the time Angel spent here."

"Did you say Phantomhive," Firmin asked as he stood up from his seat, "you have the same last name as Angel."

"So I take it you are her younger brother," Andre asked.

"I am," Ciel replied.

It was not common for people to make the connection that they were related, but to know the exact relation of him and Angel surprised Ciel, and even Sebastian. Ciel just wondered how exactly she had gotten here. If she was sold, she was supposed to be with her master, not at an opera house.

Suddenly, Carlotta burst through the door and marched right up to Firmin and Andre, pushing Ciel out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this," Carlotta asked.

"Carlotta," Andre replied, "You're back?"

"Of course, I came back as soon as I heard you replaced me with that little soprano, Angel."

Ciel took it that Carlotta and Angel were not exactly "friends" when she was here.

"Excuse me," Ciel interrupted.

"And just who are you," Carlotta asked, her words still full of anger.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel answered.

"Ph-Phantomhive? So does that make Angel Phantomhive your sister, as well as an Earless," Carlotta questioned, her tone seemed to calm down with this new knowledge.

"Yes it does," Ciel chuckled.

"Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin," Grell shouted as he came running into the room.

"What is it Grell," Andre asked.

"What are you doing here," Sebastian asked.

"Oh, Grell is one of our new tenors at the opera," Firmin replied, "So what is it you wanted to tell us Grell?"

"I went to check on Mademoiselle Angel and she wasn't in her room," Grell said, "I shall go look for her."

"Sebastian will accompany you," Ciel replied.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian stated as he left the room with Grell in the lead.

Below the Opera House, Angel was in the lair of the Phantom of the opera. She looked upon the man, who still wore the mask. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she approached her mysterious admirer. He sat with his back to her. She went behind him and reached for his mask. However, as she was about to remove it, he turned around and seized her wrist. He stood up and looked down at her.

"You shall be able to leave as long as you do not remove my mask and see my face," The Phantom stated.

"Who are you," Angel asked.

Instead of replying the Phantom let go of her wrist and let out a chuckle. Angel looked at him with a look of shock.

"What's so funny," Angel asked, feeling insulted by him laughing at her.

"You're asking a masked man his identity," The Phantom asked, "I just want to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"What happened to you those years you were gone? I missed you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I had to leave," Angel muttered. She knew exactly what drove her away, but she did not dare tell him.

"Please, don't leave again."

"I . . . I . . ."

"Enough talk for now, you need to rest."

The next morning, Angel woke up in her dressing room. The only reason she was awake was because she had heard a knock at her door. When she got up to go to the door, Sebastian and Grell ran in. She merely stood there and gave them a look of shock.

"What are you guys doing here so early," Angel asked.

"You went missing last night so we were genuinely worried," Grell replied dramatically.

"What is he doing here," Angel asked Sebastian.

"Don't ignore me," Grell interrupted.

"Fine, what are you doing here Grell? Last I recall, William promised me that you would never bother me or anyone I know again."

"Well, I actually got permission from William to come see you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Well, I … I wanted to apologize for my actions. They were uncalled for…"

"Don't sweat it. I forgive people. Besides there was this one time when I met a shinigami in Italy…."

"Angel," Ciel shouted, just happy to see his sister was safe.

"What is it with all of you and barging into my room," Angel asked.

"You disappeared," Ciel replied, "genuinely, I was worried."

"I'm fine Ciel, and I don't know about you guys, but I was in here all night last night," Angel replied.

"B-but me and Sebast-chan came in here last night and you weren't here," Grell replied, nearly in a whine.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Angel complimented, "Maybe we should investigate that along with our case here."

"So you were here on a case," Grell asked, "for the Queen?"

"Yes, dear Grell," Angel replied, "Why else would I go back to a place that I have already been and decided to leave?"

"So what exactly is this little case you're working," Grell asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, it seems that a few women have gone missing around the Opera house," Angel stated, "All were fifteen to seventeen years of age, had light coloured long hair, and were approximately my height. Oh, they were also all loyal subjects of Great Britain."

"Oh, well, can I help?"

"How can you help?"

"You forget that I am a shinigami. I can get information that you could never get."

"Good point. Okay, you can help."

As the four of them walked out of the room, they came face to face with Carlotta. The Spanish diva sneered her usual frown, which Angel matched with her usual smile. The men simple stood behind her, waiting to see what would happen between the two divas.

"Can I help you Carlotta," Angel asked.

"Actually you can," Carlotta replied, smiling a devious smile, "I have come back to the opera, and I wanted to sing the role of Marguerite in Faust tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

"What do you mean? The role is open to any soprano!"

"That may be true, but I was chosen by both the Managers and the Phantom to play the role."

"Oh, the phantom again."

"I warn you Carlotta, he has told me that if you sing the lead role in Faust, something will happen that night."

"Ha, as if I would believe someone as non-existent as the Opera Ghost."

Carlotta turned and began to quickly walk away from the group of four. Angel turned the opposite way and began to head toward the stage of the Opera. AS they walked on the stage, Angel noticed an unusual presence. She looked around, but could see no one. The others went to search another part of the opera house as Angel stayed behind to search the stage a little more. As soon as they were out of sight, The Phantom appeared out of the shadows.

"How is the investigation going," The Phantom asked.

"Nothing so far," Angel replied.

"As I thought," Grell chuckled as he re-entered the room, "you are the Opera Ghost, Ronald Knox…"

"Grell-sempai," Ronald replied as he removed the mask he wore, "I can explain."

"Ronald Knox," Angel asked, "The shinigami I met when I was in Italy?"

"Yep, that's me," Ronald laughed, "Nice to see you again Angel."

"Grell, he's not the real Opera Ghost," Angel stated, "I knew that when I saw his hair colour. The Phantom of the Opera has black hair, not blonde and black."

"So why are you here," Grell asked, slightly annoyed by the appearance of the younger shinigami.

"Well William-sempai sent me here to investigate after he sent you… Just to make sure you didn't mess anything up."

"Now that sounds like William," Angel chuckled, "So have you found anything about the true phantom?"

"No nothing yet," Ronald sighed.

"Well, why don't we work together," Grell pitched, "I mean two shinigami are better than one."

"I guess so," Angel sighed, not daring to go against Grell's wishes, "Come on Ronald."

The group walked off of the stage, just as a shadow passed through the rafters and into the darkness.


End file.
